1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to extraction cleaning devices. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an extraction-cleaning machine that is adapted to clean spots in carpet and other fabric surfaces. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to an extraction cleaning machine with an improved scrubbing or agitation implement. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to an extraction cleaning machine with an air purifier. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a spot cleaner for carpet and bare floors that can function unattended by a user. In yet another of its aspects, the invention relates to a floor cleaning apparatus that has a cord wrap that can be retracted into the apparatus housing when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 04-042099, published Feb. 12, 1992, discloses a stationary floor cleaning device for removal of radioactive material. To operate the device, the user manually selectively actuates three electrical switches to activate a vacuum motor, a fluid delivery pump or a rotating brush.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/755,724, published on Dec. 6, 2001, discloses an upright deep cleaning extraction machine comprising a base movable across the surface to be cleaned, an upright handle pivotally attached to the base, a fluid distribution system, a recovery system and an agitation system. The fluid distribution system comprises a clean fluid tank, a delivery valve and a spray nozzle, each of which are in fluid communication via a conduit. Upon activation of the delivery valve, fluid is delivered under force of gravity through the spray nozzle and onto the surface being cleaned. A suction nozzle is located at a forward end of the base and provides an entry point for liquid extraction through a working air conduit that is in fluid communication with a dirty water recovery tank. A vacuum motor driving a fan is positioned downstream of the recovery tank to create a working airflow. A rotating scrubbing implement is mounted horizontally in spaced relation behind the suction nozzle. The brush can be rotated via a belt driven by the vacuum motor or alternatively via an air driven turbine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,302 to Kasper et al. discloses an extraction cleaning machine with floor condition sensing devices and controllers for the cleaning operation. A controller sends signals to a variable control cleaning system in response to signals received from the condition sensors. The condition sensors and controllers are mounted to an upright deep cleaner wherein movement of the cleaner can be accomplished by motive force generated by the user.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/065,891 to Lenkiewicz discloses a commercially available portable extraction cleaning device known as the BISSELL Little Green Clean Machine Model 1400, 1425, or 1425-1 that incorporates a fluid distribution and recovery system similar to that of a larger extraction device in a smaller configuration.